


Five times House and Wilson nearly did it thanks to many interruptions and one time they finally really do it!

by bunnychan62



Series: House M.D Hilson series [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, horny idiots in love, porn with a little plot, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says in the title.<br/>A little fluff but actually mostly just smut.<br/>Yeah, it’s just porn actually.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says in the title.   
> A little fluff but actually mostly just smut.   
> Yeah, it’s just porn actually.   
> Enjoy.

1.  
“House?” Wilson’s voice rang through the flat. He was already in the bedroom, getting ready for bed. 

“Yes?” came House voice from the living room. 

Then the younger man appeared in the doorframe, leaning against it, dark brown eyes on House.

“It’s been a while…” he mumbled. 

House looked up at Wilson, only in his pyjama bottoms and liked his lips. “What?” 

“Since we’ve… you know…” Lowering his gaze he looked up at House under his lashes, not shy but lascivious. 

“Kissed?” he asked almost nonchalantly, as he arrived in front of the other man, so close he could feel Wilsons body heat reaching after him from Wilsons naked plane chest. 

Wilson lifts his head and smiles, biting his lips. “Yes, that too.” 

And then House lips were on his and Wilson sigheds into his mouth as House immediately pushes trough his smooth lips and maps it out with his tongue. 

It had been a very stressful week, Wilson had lost three patients and House, well House was always stressed. 

And now that they were officially living together, well why not take advantage of the situation.   
At least now Wilson hadn’t had to find an explanation for being in House’s house so late at night anymore. 

House hands roomed Wilson’s chest, lightly massaging the slight belly that had formed in the last time. 

Wilson chuckled into his mouth as he began to take of House shirt, only separating himself from the other man’s lips to pull it over his head and discard it onto the floor. 

As Wilson latched onto his belt buckle, House smirked down at him. 

“Eager tonight, aren’t we?” 

Wilson growled lightly as he, at least, got the belt of and could now work more freely on the zipper. 

“You’re wondering? It’s definitely been too long!” 

House smirk turned predatory and he roughly grabbed Wilsons butt, kissing him furiously as he pushed the younger man towards the bedroom. 

Wilson is only too eager to comply as House pushes him roughly onto the bed and drops his pants. Wilson hastily does so as well, his body already thrumming with anticipation. 

It defiantly has been way too long! 

Just as House leans over Wilson to ravish his mouth with another passionate kiss, his pager starts to beep. 

Wilson sigheds frustrated, but House pushes him down again as he tries to get up. 

“Just ignore it.”

“Greg…” Wilson tries to protest, but is quickly distracted with House lips on his neck and fingers rubbing deliciously at his nipples. 

He gasps breathlessly, squirming under House skilful ministrations, having missed these calloused hands so much… as his phone stars to ring loud and noisily. 

Now it’s House who lets out an annoyed growl, half way slumping down on Wilson as the younger doctor fumbles for his phone in his trousers, already half way down his legs. 

House props himself up on one elbow as he eyes Wilson impatiently, answering the call. 

“Wilson? Ah, yes. Yes, he… he is here. Aha, aha… ah, ahm, yes, just… just wait a minute. I’ll… I’ll go get him. Yes, he’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He hangs up and puts the phone down.

“That was Foreman. You’re patient’s blood pressure is falling rapidly, her fever increasing and there is blood in her urine. They want you to come to the clinic eminently.” 

At House icy look Wilson bites his lips sympathisingly. 

House grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like a very rude insult. 

“House!” 

“No… Don’t want to…” House wines and let’s himself fall onto Wilson, buries his face in the warm neck and stubbornly gnaws on the soft flash there. 

“Hey, no! House… stop it… Stop! You… you’ll leave a mark… Greg…!” Reluctantly but firm Wilson pushes at House chest and at last succeeds in pushing him of. 

Still grumbling the older man sits on the edge of the bed and tries to put his trousers back on. 

Wilson kneels behind him, lightly kneading his shoulders. 

“Come on, don’t sulk now. You have a live to save.” 

House still grumbles quietly. Until Wilson kisses his check, up to his ear and whispers lowly. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.” 

House grabs Wilson’s neck and pulls him forward, the younger man now half kneeling behind him, half hanging in House’s lap. 

House narrows his eyes on him. “Promise?” 

Wilson’s smirk gets lewd. “Of course.” 

And then they are kissing again, long, passionate and vehement, before House drops him onto the bed and gets up again. 

He turns around and winks at Wilson who just grins sappily. 

“Well then, lets both get a bit creative then. Okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

2\.   
As Wilson got home from work it was already pitch black outside. He stumbled into the house and threw the cay onto the cupboard next to the door. 

He was tired and hungry and horny, damn it! Maybe he should just take a shower and get rid of at least one of his problems. 

As he came into the living room the tv was on and his college, friend and lover sat on the sofa. House bed leg hocked up on a comforter, his upper body slumped as far down the couch as his spine would allow. His eyes were closed, face relaxed. 

Wilson sighed. Or maybe he wouldn’t need the shower… 

He let himself fall down onto the couch next to the older men and slapped his thigh lightly with his hand. House grumbled under his breath and reluctantly opened one eye. 

“You’re late.” 

Wilson smiled, lightly caressing House thigh. “I know. And what are you doing still up? If you’re tired you could have just gone to bed.” 

House opened another eye and glanced at Wilson. “I was waiting.” 

Wilson smiled. Warmth spreading from his chest to his face as he leaned closer to House. 

House just put one hand on Wilsons upper thigh and pulled him efficiently into his lap. 

“Not really.” He mumbled and buried his face into the crock of Wilson’s neck. 

Wilson hummed and let House nuzzle his neck to his heart’s content. Lazy sex on the sofa sounded just perfect right now. 

Carefully Wilson guided House face to his, to pull his lips into a lazy but deep kiss. 

They both hummed at the newly found intimate contact as their tongues tangled together in a slow stroke of heat and salvia. 

While Wilson let his hands glide up into House grey hair, House hands snuck up under the tight dress shirt of the oncologist. 

Wilson moaned lowly and shifted his position a bit, so his crotch was right over House’s, before he started to slowly undulate his hips. 

House responded through deepening the kiss even more, sucking on Wilsons tongue and biting his lower lip. 

Wilson kissed back just as passionate, grabbing House face in both his hands and grinding down harder, while House grabbed his butt, guiding his hips to rub them more firmly against each other. 

They hadn’t done this in a long time. Sure, steamy making out on the couch was normal, but rubbing off against each other like horny teenagers wasn’t this common these days when you were both in your forties. 

But, as good as this was, Wilson actually intended to get to the main part. So he dislodged himself form House and stood up. 

Making a bit of a show out of it, he stared undoing his pants, already way to tight for his liking. 

But instead of doing the same, or just bluntly enjoying the few like normally, House just raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

“And what the hell are you doing” 

Wilson stopped his ministrations and looked up at House slightly confused. 

“Getting naked?” 

House crocked his head to one side. “But I’m waiting.” 

Now Wilson was really confused. “Yes, you were waiting.” He tried to smile but failed. “For me. Right?” 

House shrugged. “Well, it was a pleasant surprise that you came just in time, but actually I was waiting for the Pizza guy.” He shrugged again, more apologetic this time. “Sorry.” 

Wilson sighed frustrated and buttoned his pants again. 

“Hey,” House said, grabbing his arm and pulling a pouting Wilson back onto his lap. 

“How about this, we have dinner and after that have proper and hot sex in bed. Alright?” 

Wilson couldn’t supress the grin. “Yes alright. Okay.” 

He let one finger glide over House shoulder, over his throat, watching its way up to House the back of House neck where he idly played with the short grey hair. 

“But in the meantime we could still make out?” 

Now it was House who was smiling down at Wilson’s innocent demonstrations.   
“Totally yes to the make out session.” 

They both grinned brightly and just as they were back into deeply kissing and tonguing at each other’s mouths the doorbell rang. 

“So… maybe afterwards?” Wilson asked a little breathless as he pulled away from House. 

House nodded. “Yes. Maybe afterwards.” 

And so Wilson stood once again. His dress shirt pulled out of his trousers, hair thoughtfully mussed by House hands and lips still red from kissing and got to get there pizza. 

They didn’t continue afterwards. Because they were so fully sated, tired and comfortable, they both just fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

3\.   
“Chase you go and talk to the patient one more time, check if her blood pressure has gone down and normalised in the last half hour. The rest of you go home and do some research and find out what the hell could have made her… green. I want a result first thing tomorrow.” 

This said House got up and limped to the door. 

“And what are you going to do?” Chase. He liked the guy but sometimes… 

With a more than fake smile House turned around again and with a short look to the clock his smile turned a little more unfeigned. 

“I’m going for a piss. Had to go since we started this darn meeting.” 

The last thing he saw was Chase uncomfortable look, before he left the conference room behind and made his way to the toilets. 

A slight smile tugged at his mouth. He had given Wilson a note to meet him in the stuff toilets shortly before work end and was now hoping the younger doctor would follow his orders. 

He had to confess, he wasn’t in his best today. His leg was steadily throbbing with pain but what was about to come lightened his mood extremely. 

As he entered the stuff toilet Wilson was already there, fixing his hair in the mirror. Like there was anything to fix about that perfect coiffure. 

He smiled nervously as he spotted House in the mirror behind him. 

“You really want to… I mean… here? Now?” he asks with a sceptically raised eyebrow. 

House smirks. A Here and Now was no Stop or No, no matter how sceptical it was asked. 

It’s a testimony of how much Wilson really wants it and how less he cares about someone catching them, that he doesn’t say anything else, no complain, nothing.   
Instead he nods over to one of the cabins, were House sits down on the closed toilet seat. 

Wilson shrugs out of his coat and gets in front of House. House just grins lazily and puts his hands on Wilsons hips, pulling him even closer while Wilson closes and looks the door behind them. 

The space is cramped and more than a bit uncomfortable. But none of them cared now that they had the other in front of them to look at and to touch at their hearts content. 

“Who’s eager now, huh?” Wilson teases and House’ grin grows. 

Wilson leans down and kisses that smirk away and then House is pulling, pushing and then he’s on his knees between Houses legs, his shoes pressing against the thin door. They’re still kissing, completely absorbed in each other. 

But the heated make out session is rapidly escalating to something else. 

And soon enough Wilson is whispering against House lips, eager to comply. 

“What do you want?” 

Oh, House knows exactly what he wants. His eyes flicker downwards, then to Wilson’s lips and then downwards again. 

And Wilson understands exactly what he wants, conclude from the naughty smirk on his face. 

And House is more than pleased as Wilson kisses down his throat to his collar bone, before he sets to work on House trousers. 

It’s hurried and too quick and maybe that’s the problem, because as Wilson kneads him through his underwear he’s still unfortunate flaccid. 

It wasn’t unusual that he, sometimes, needs a bit more time, he wasn’t that young anymore.   
It’s just… they hadn’t done it for almost four weeks, nearly a full month damn it!   
And he hadn’t even laid hand on himself once.   
The pent up yearning should have him ready to burst at only the slightest touch of his lover. 

But Wilson was unflustered. He palmed House inner thighs, up to his destination. He always had been good with his hands and fingers. 

But that was nothing compared to that talented mouth. 

So House groans lowly as Wilson pulls down his underpants and begins liking him. Even if it’s just because of the memories of what that tongue could do to him that had him groaning. 

Wilson was a tease and House loved it, well normally. 

Normally Wilson would lick and suck him like his live depended on it. That clever tongue lapping eagerly at the tip, tasting every drop of pre come he could get, before tracing the thick vein on the underside of his cook, one hand kneading his balls. Relentlessly working for his pleasure. 

As he was now, but there was that other hand, holding House firmly at place on the bottom of his cook so it wouldn’t tilt so the side. 

And after a few minutes of relentless teasing Wilson finally took him into his mouth and began sucking. 

House groaned, but not because of pleasure, but frustration. 

This would never work. This had been a crappy idea from the beginning. How could he have hoped to get it up in a toilet stall of all places, after a very long and frustrating day. With way to much Vicodin for his darn leg. 

This had been a bad idea from the start. This could just not wor… oh, wait… there, there it was! 

“Yes, yes that’s it, right there… yes…” House breathed as, at least, the tiniest bit of pleasure trickled through his belly. 

Wilson hummed appreciating as he felt House dick twitch a little and fill with blood. 

At least. They had been at it for way too long and time was something one just didn’t have when it came to sex on a public toilet. 

So Wilson worked as hard as he could, his jaw beginning to ache just as someone opened the door to the toilets. 

Wilson stopped dead in his tracks and House hold his breath. 

Carefully he pulled off of House and looked up at his friend just a little panic in his eyes, his lips swollen and red and glistening with his own spit. 

House put one finger over his lips and then, as they heard how the intruder used the toilet next to them, beckoned Wilson to get up.

The younger doctor got up very carefully and stood there stock still in front of House. 

Against all sense Wilson turned around and carefully pecked through the door gap as the other man flushed and got out of the toilet to wash his hands. 

The man left the toilet and Wilson turned around. 

“It was Chase.” He whispered and looked down at House, who was still sitting on the toilet seat, trousers undone and half down his legs. 

Cook now flaccid once again. 

He sends Wilson a glare that could have killed a howl herd of cows. 

“Thanks very much for telling.” He grumbled, before tucking himself back in. 

Wilson got down in front of him again to help with the belt buckle but House slapped his hand away. 

The younger doctor just sighed, clapped House upper thigh one more time, before getting up and putting his coat back on. 

Then he handed House his cane and smiled. Tiredly but genuine. 

“Come on. Let’s go home. It’s getting rather late, let’s get you into bed.” 

And before House could add some skittish retort, Wilson completed: “For sleep!” 

House grumbled as he got up, but as Wilson intertwined his arm subtle with his own on the way out through the dark corridor and he knew everything was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

4\.   
“You have a cold.” House reviled with as much blatancy as possible. 

The man in front of him looked sceptical. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, quite. I’m the doctor you know? Maybe it’s flu, but not a dangerous on. Rest for a bit, drink as much as you can and maybe take some medicine for the rough cough.” 

The man put his head awry. “That’s all?” 

House sighed, more than a bit annoyed. “Yes. That’s all. I get you something against the cough and the sore throat. Oh, and you maybe want to wear a scarf in the next time. That does wonders to your throat.” 

The man sat there, still looking a bit dumb. 

Ordinary. House thought, before he gave his patient the recipe and the man left the treatment room.

Only to run right into another doctor. Wilson squeezed through the half open door into the room and closed the door right behind him. 

House stared at him for a moment, before regaining his composure. 

“Dr. Wilson. How can I help you?” 

Wilson just smiled his Prince Charming smile and looked the door. 

Now House got sceptical. Normally when Wilson looked a door with just the two of them in one room, it was either because of a serious conversation or because of something not so serious. 

House hoped with all his heart, and some other body parts, that it was the later. 

And then Wilson turned around and asked the question that he always loathed too hear. 

“How much Vicodin did you already have today?”

It was only shortly before lunch time, and House’s leg had been surprisingly good so far. 

He still averted Wilson’s gaze. “Only one since this morning.” He grumbled. 

To his surprise Wilson just smiled and nodded. “Good.” 

House raised one eyebrow, still sceptical. “Was that all you wanted to know? Are you my nanny now? Believe me I’m old enough to know when to take one and when it’s enough. And if you excuse me now, I regrettably have patients to tend to.” 

But before House could reach the door Wilson got into his way and shook his head. “Ah-ah.” 

House sighed, but Wilson just didn’t want to get out of his way and blocked him with his shoulder every time he tried to walk around him. 

“You know I have patients too.” Wilson informed him. 

“Yes, and most of them are dying. A few might even be at it right now. So can you please leave me alone? Because my patients are most often still alive.” 

He didn’t want to be rude. It was just yet nearly another whole week and they still hadn’t done anything. He was getting really really very frustrated. 

Wilsons grin turned wicked. Something it rarely did. 

“Oh I have a patient right here. You are my patient.” He said and poked a finger into House chest. 

Then he began walking forward and House stumbled backwards into the direction Wilson wanted him to go. 

House tried it with a smirk. “Oh are we playing naughty doctor now?” 

Wilsons’s eyes never left his as he bit his lip and with a little push had House sitting on the examination lawn. 

“No, we’re playing how to fuck Dr. House senseless on an examination lawn.” 

House actually thought about laughing about that, but before he could Wilson was already pushing him backwards and before he knew it he was lying flat on his back on the examination lawn. 

Wilson had taken away his cane and was now proceeding to get of his coat and get out of his trousers, but before that he had to take of his shoes first. 

House just lay there, probed up on his elbows and watched as Wilson clumsy with anticipation shucked all his cloths except for his dress shirt while he palmed himself through his jeans. 

They never broke eye contact and when Wilson had gotten out of his underwear as well, his already half hard cock poked lewdly out under the hem of his dress shirt, his look got hungry with lust. 

That was further than they had gotten in weeks. 

House grunted as Wilson liked his lips as he got closer, step for agonisingly slow step. 

“Take of your trousers.” He rasped. Voice already hoarse with want. 

House had already undone the belt and zipper. But lying there, almost helpless, he couldn’t do much more. 

A lascivious smirk tugged at his lips. “I think I’m going to need some help there, Dr. Wilson.” 

Wilson didn’t hesitate for a moment before he was at House side and roughly tugged down Houses jeans. 

And not a second later the younger man crawled up Houses body like a cat that had targeted its prey and was now ready to ravish it. 

They kissed, hungry and passionate, teeth clashing, tongues stroking each other wildly. 

House’s hands shook a little as he let them roam over Wilson’s body. Having waited way too long to have this man back in his arms, shaking with lust. 

His hands wandered down, down, down to the two round perfect globs of Wilson’s ass.   
Oh how he had missed that ass. 

As Wilson let go to get some much needed air his face was flushed fed with arousal. 

“You ready?” House nodded and dared a glance downwards, were his and Wilsons stiff pricks were rubbing together obscenely. 

“No… I mean yes… I mean… we can’t not without you being…” 

Wilson took his face between his hands and smiled sappily. 

“Yes we can. But it has to be quick and we have to be very, very quiet. And don’t worry about me. I’m already prepared.” 

Houses breath shuddered with over frothing lust. Wilson was prepared. He had planned this all thoroughly. 

House gripped his thighs even harder. “What are you waiting for then, Jimmy boy?” 

Wilson chuckled lowly, then he leant back, lifted his hips, reached backwards and… 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Three loud knocks on the door. “Dr. House?! I know you’re in there!” 

House groaned. “Shit Cuddy.” 

Wilson sighed just as frustrated and annoyed. They had been so close. So close to actually doing it. 

No need to mention the mood was spoiled. 

Even if this time House needed to think of dead kitten and Wilson telling him about the last patient with piles to actually go flaccid once again. 

After that they got dressed quicker than they had undressed and in the end House told a very grumpy Cuddy that he and Dr. Wilson had just had a conversation about a very difficult case, were he really had needed Wilson’s assistance with. 

Cuddy didn’t seem so convinced, but she let it go and warned House to not take longer than half an hour with each patient, because there were other patients he had to tend to too. 

As she left the treatment room, House sighed quietly and Wilson cleared his throat, fumbling with his tie now perfectly in place again before he turned to House and mumbled. 

“You know what? That thing about doing it in the clinic just doesn’t seem to work.”


	5. Chapter 5

5\.   
This morning they had driven to the hospital together so it was only logical to drive back home together too. 

The day had been spent solving another unsolvable case and everyone was happy that they saved another live. 

Of course there had been some sneaky glances at each other through the room and even one or two stolen kisses after lunch time in Wilson’s office. 

And of course, now that they were alone for good the tension in the car was so thick you could practically slice through it with a blunt knife. 

Wilson was driving and House sat beside him, staring intently at his partner.

And it didn’t take long before House found its way over to Wilson’s legs, up his thigh and slowly between his legs. 

Wilson laughed lowly. “House, stop it.” 

House just shrugged, his hand stopped, but stayed were it was. “I’m not doing anything.” 

Wilson just rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Greg. You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

House sighed. Wilson only called him Greg when he was in the throes of pleasure, or annoyed with him. At the moment House wasn’t so sure what it was. 

So he just decided to palm him some more and wait for further reaction. 

Wilson lasted exactly thirty-five seconds, before a low groan escaped his clenched lips. 

“We’re home in twenty minutes. Can’t you wait till then?” He asked and shot House a pleading look. 

House just smiled innocently and pressed a bit harder. This time Wilson whined. 

“Come on, Greg. Please… It’s just a few minutes till were home and then we can do it.” 

“Or you could stop right here in these empty side rode and we could do it right now.” 

House could see Wilsons throat work as he swallowed a few times, his hands clenching the steering wheel. He throw one nervous glance in House’s direction before he turned into a dark alley, lined by trees and turned off the motor. 

“You know, I don’t think this is a very good idea…” Wilson began to splutter but House was already out of the car and climbing into the back seat, were he laid down and put one arm under his head, the other hand palming himself through his already slightly tented jeans. 

“Come on Jimmy.” He cooed. “No one is going to see us. And even if, it’s gonna be fun. 

Wilson looked a bit uncomfortable but seemed to consider it. 

“But… we can do it all the way.” He mumbled as he crawled into the back, House helping along through pulling at his shoulders and Wilson straddled his hips, avoiding his eyes and gnawing on his lower lip. 

“I’m… I’m not prepared this time…” 

House smiled gently and brushed a strand of silky brown hair out of Wilson’s eyes. 

“We could just do the foreplay. Or,” he grabbed Wilson’s hips and ground them together. “Rub of against each other like horny teenager.” Wilson liked his lips and grinned sheepishly down at House. 

And then House got an idea and carefully leaned up to capture Wilson’s lips in a hungry kiss, pulling a bit at his lower lip. 

“Or we suck each other of, simultaneously.” He murmured against Wilsons lips and felt the rushed breath of the other at his own. 

Wilson swallowed hard, his eyes black with lust. House grinned. 

He knew how much Wilson liked that. Giving and receiving at the same time. 

Wilson nodded frantically and a string of: “Yes, yes, oh yes.” Coming from his mouth before he threw himself at House, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss, plundering him with his tongue. 

Either Wilson’s enthusiasm stirred from the compromising setting or more likely from the long abstinence. 

They kissed till both their lips were red and swollen and Wilsons neck a bit rough from House’s beard and even a little hickey behind his ear, before Wilson finally turned around and started to frantically undo House pants. 

He wasted no time in pulling down House underwear and pulling out his slightly erect penis, immediately taking it into his mouth. 

House groaned lightly, but made no attempt to touch Wilson, even though his already extremely tented trousers. 

It always took him a little more time to get hard then Wilson, so he let him a little head start.

So he took his time, pulling out Wilson’s shirt and lightly caressing his sides until Wilson squirmed under the tickling touch. 

Wilson let him go with an obscene plop, just for a moment just to mumble a broken: “Come on, Greg… please…” 

House grinned and then began to languidly open Wilson’s trousers. 

Wilson moaned around his cook, just as a bright light flashed through the car windows. 

Wilson instantly stopped stock still. 

“Why did you stop?” growled House, now lifting his head to lick Wilson trough his underwear. 

Wilson’s eyes fluttered weakly. “G… Greg… uh… you… you have too…” he moaned again, trying to shift away from House mouth. 

He managed to lift his head again and abruptly scrambled to get up in the narrow space. 

“Greg… House! Stop it right now!” he hissed, frantically pulling up and doing his trousers again. 

House was surprised and confused. “Jimmy, what…?” 

And then the red and blue light flashed through the car window. 

“Oh shit…” he mumbled and let himself fall back onto the backseat. With one hand he tried to do his trousers and then just covered it with one hand as someone rapped at the front window. 

Luckily Wilson was already back in the driver seat and opened the window as the policemen shone his flashlight into the car.

“Are you alright Sir?” 

Wilson was still bat red and glad that the dark covered it at least a bit. 

He squinted at the bright light of the flashlight directed at his face. 

“Yes, we’re alright Officer. We had a very long day and my friend was feeling a bit unwell so he decided to lay down for the rest of the ride.” 

He tried a smile and failed masterfully. 

The policemen shone into the back seat were House still lay, one hand thrown lacily over his face. 

The policemen nodded, wished them a good night and turned away. 

Wilson sighed relieved and House snickered. 

“Never in the car again. Never ever again.” And House just snickered some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final smut you all waited for   
> Have fun

6\.   
It had been House idea. So of course it had to be a bad idea. 

But they hadn’t done it in a way to long time. And when they had tried to do it, it had always gone wrong in some way. 

It hadn’t worked at home, never mind in the clinic and the car had been the worst idea ever. 

Well, until now. Because this, this was the worst idea ever! 

As Wilson had come home, House had already been ready. 

A bag over his shoulder and a second helmet in his hand he had grabbed Wilson’s hand and led him out of the flat. Both their phones and pagers thrown onto the couch as the door slammed shut behind them. 

Wilson had clung to House during the ride on the motorcycle. 

House hadn’t answered any of his questions and Wilson got a bit worried.

It was a low summer eve and the way how one of House hands grabbed Wilson’s thighs tightly, this could only mean one thing. 

Wilson swallowed. They both had a free day tomorrow and therefore it was the best opportunity they were going to get for a long time. 

Okay, so they were going to have sex tonight. The only question was: Where? 

Not at home, not in the clinic and certainly not in the car. So… where then? 

Were they going to his house? No false direction. Maybe a hotel? A hour motel? Or somewhere else altogether? 

Wilson got a bit nervous and clung a bit tighter to House waist and just closed his eyes. 

As they stopped he was a bit afraid to open his eyes again. 

But then House caressed and squeezed his thigh lightly. “We’re there.” He mumbled, muffled by the helmed. 

Reluctantly Wilson opened his eyes, already expecting some shady or filthy hotel, but that wasn’t what he saw. 

Around them was nothing but grass. There was a forest in the distance and only one little tree somewhere in the middle of the field of high grass. 

He took of his helmet and looked around. “House? Where the heck are we?” 

House parked the motorcycle and hung the helmets at the handle and took the bag. 

“Somewhere secluded. So that nobody can disturb us.” He said, took Wilson’s arm and led him into the field. 

Wilson followed only reluctantly. Now and then looking around, checking if they were really alone. 

But it was late eve and all that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets and the light rustling of the grass under their feet. 

“I- I don’t think this is such a good idea.” 

House just grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him a bit faster and deeper into the field. 

Next to the tree he stopped and put the bag down, totally ignoring the fidgeting Wilson beside him. 

Instead he pushed a blanket into the others hands and urged him to help him spreading it onto the grass. 

As they were finished House dropped his cane and got comfortable on the blanket 

Wilson watched him, still sceptical. “I really don’t think we should…” 

“Then stop thinking.” House murmured. He grabbed Wilson’s tie and pulled him down, instantly sealing his mouth with his own. 

Wilson whimpered into House mouth as the older doctor pulled him down onto the blanket already unbuttoning his shirt himself. 

 

They kissed deeply for a few minutes, House finishing Wilsons shirt and then continuing with Wilsons trousers, while Wilson pulled House shirt out of his trousers and then pushing his hands down the back of his trousers. 

House was just about to pull Wilsons trousers down and Wilson began to work on the others belt, as he faltered.

“I… I really… this is really not a good idea. What if someone is going to come here, if… if someone catches us?”

House sighed a little annoyed. “Listen Wilson, we are at the ass end of nowhere. Nobody is ever going to come here so just relax and…” 

“Richie! Richie!!!” sounded the sharp voice of a woman from somewhere through the nightly air. “Come here Richie! Come boy! Come to mumy!” 

And then there was a dog and he was puffing wet air right into Wilsons face. His tongue was sticking out and slobber dripped down his flews. He sniffed at Wilsons face and House hold his hand in front of his snout to prevent further contact. 

House made a shushing noise to shoo the dog away and Wilson would have laughed if it wasn’t such a precarious situation with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants half down his thighs. 

The dog waged his tail excitedly, sniffed at Wilson again, barked one time, sniffed at House butt and Wilson had to clap a hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing out loud. House just stared at him and tried to firmly shoo the dog away again. 

Only after another call of the owner the dog at least turned away and run back to her. 

Then the voice of the relieved woman faded slowly into the distance again. 

Both men sighed with relief and House head sagged into Wilsons shoulder with a groan and then Wilson’s body started shaking. 

House lifted his head and was surprised to see that the younger man was laughing. 

He propped himself onto his elbows and stared suspiciously down at Wilson, while his brown eyes cringed with the laugher. 

“What? What is so funny now?” 

Wilson actually managed to open his eyes and grinned up at his friend. 

“He… he sniffed your butt… We try to have outdoor sex and a dog sniffed your butt…” Wilson sniggered and then laughed full heartedly once more, clapping a hand over his mouth to prevent from getting too loud. 

House glared down at him. “I show you how to treat a butt!” he growled and then shoved Wilson roughly onto his front. 

Wilson gasped out as he landed face down on the earth. And then House was pulling his shirt from his shoulders, bending his arms backwards in the process. His trousers were next. House wasn’t squeamish at all nor very gentle as he freed Wilson of his clothing. 

And Wilson liked it. He really did. They hadn’t been that desperate for each other since… since years. Not since the very beginning as they couldn’t let their hands from each other even for a minute. 

Wilson lifted his hips as House pulled his trousers down and instantly felt warm and calloused hands on his inner thighs. 

“Oh god House… hurry up.” 

“Hmm… no.” hummed House, before leaning down. 

Wilson gasped as House mouth made contact with his skin. 

God, the man was good at this. 

Linking little kitten likes against the puckered entrance, before pulling the taut ass cheeks apart and then plunging inside, worming his tongue into Wilson like on a treasure hunt. 

Wilson moaned. After all this time of abstinence this was like pure heaven. 

And then a finger pushed itself inside alongside the exploring tongue. And then another, slick and deep and relentless, stretching him wide so the tongue could shove itself in even deeper. 

It was good. So very good. But not nearly enough! Wilson needed more. And he needed it now! 

“Oh god House… Greg… come on… get on with it!” 

House just chuckled and pushed another finger into him. Pulling them out and shoving them in again a few more times and then pulling them free again. 

“Alright alright.” House murmured. He pulled a condom from his pocket, put it on and then slicked himself up with a few effective strokes. 

Wilson grunted a little while he got into a bit more comfortable position. Getting onto his knees and spreading his legs as wide as he could. 

House leaned over him. Wilson could feel his sweaty chest against his back. 

He kissed up Wilson’s spine, his shoulders, his neck. Then he grabbed Wilson’s hips in both hands to hold him in place and then nipped at his earlobe. 

“You ready?” he rasped and Wilson nodded, turning his head back wide enough to kiss the corner of House mouth and then he pushed in. 

They both groan as the thick tip of House cook slips into the first ring of tight muscles. 

And then House is pressing in and Wilson is shoving back and after a few moments their hips were flush together, House hipbones pressed into Wilson’s ass cheeks 

They both panted, House breath hot against the crook of his neck and shoulders, his weight pushing Wilson down into the ground. 

House is moving his hips in tiny but powerful little rolling hitches, while the rest of him stays plastered against Wilson’s back. 

Wilson just lies there, making happy little moans of contentment, pliant and totally at House mercy. 

And then House grippes his hips a bit tighter and Wilson shifts a bit to the left and cries out his back arching into a perfect curve. 

Wilson squirms and gasps. “Oh god Greg! Right there!” 

And then he is pressing himself back onto House cook and House pulls his hips backward, they’re both moaning and groaning, the thrusts and the tempo increasing in speed and getting more than a little bit frenzied.  
Wilson is totally blissed out and moaning like there is no tomorrow, House cook ramming his prostate on every thrust forward and dragging against it when he pulls back. And he’s chanting House name over and over, laced with praises and cries for more and harder and deeper.   
House says nothing, just keeps that hard deep and powerful roll of his hips going and Wilson cook is growing heavy with a delicious ache as it hangs heavy between his open thighs. 

His toes curl with the desperate need to touch himself but House must read his mind because the grip on his hips tighten just so and Wilson knows he’s getting closer, but then a hand slips beneath him and a calloused hand wraps itself around him and strokes one time and it’s just that tiniest bit on the side too tight and a gasp slips past his lips. 

His limbs are like lead and his dick aches with the firm but gentle grip House has on it. 

He leans down and presses his forehead into the blanked on the ground and makes little whimpering moans as he stars to move his hips and fucks his cook into House hand. 

And it seems that that is just exactly what House wants because he leans forward, his teeth pulling on Wilson’s earlobe and his thumb sweeps gently over his cook head. 

He’s so near, but it still isn’t enough and the noises he’s making sounds like frustrated whines to his ears but they only make House breath come more quickly against his bare shoulder. 

House knows him so well, he knows his every breath, knows he’s on the edge. He moves one the hand on Wilson’s hip to his other hand, laces their fingers together and pulls it forward, covering Wilsons whole body with his own in the process, his hips fucking harder, deeper. 

Wilson feels House arm flex against his own and he hears himself beg quietly, nearly incoherent words and House knows exactly what they mean and fucks him even harder. 

“Ohhhoohh… sooo good…” Wilson groans. House plastered wet kisses onto his nape before murmuring into his shoulder. “Oh yeah… not gonna last… much longer…” 

Wilson tries to turn his head around, his lips hot against House stubbly jaw. With his other hand Wilson reaches back and buries his fingers in House short hair. 

“Yes… yes, Greg… come… let me come…ohhh, please…Greg!” 

House nods against Wilson shoulder and then he grabs Wilsons cook for real and then he pumps and Wilsons screams and then he is coming, so hard his vision goes black and he sags boneless onto the ground.

Not a second later House comes too, pressing deep into Wilson, his chest plastered against the younger man’s chest. 

They are both panting so hard as if they just run a marathon. Their chests heavying, breathless, body’s sweaty and totally sated. 

After a few minutes of just lying there House at least goes flaccid and, with a little moan from Wilson, slips out. 

He lies on his back beside Wilson and the younger man puts his head onto House still heavying chest. 

Wilsons leans up and kisses him through fully and deep and full of emotions, until House grabs his hair and pulls him back. 

The older man smiles satisfied and cards his fingers through the silky and now sweaty hair of his lover. 

“You know, maybe we should do this more often.” 

Wilson lifts one eyebrow and grins back. “What? Outdoor sex?” 

“Hmm, yes. That too.” House hums while he massages Wilsons scalp. 

“But I’m talking about waiting for a while and only then doing it. I mean, it was really good. And I kind of liked it to make it something special.” 

He mumbled the last part into Wilson’s hair and Wilson can only grin up at him. 

“Oh Greg, you’re such a romantic sap.” He chuckles and kisses House again. 

"But maybe we don't wait sooo long for the next time, okay?"


End file.
